


His Possession

by wittlekitty449



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aladdin is 18, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Aladdin, Consensual Possession, Dominant Sinbad, Light Choking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, dirty talking, light pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittlekitty449/pseuds/wittlekitty449
Summary: Sinbad has a newly-turned 18 year old Aladdin tied to his bed and waiting for him to return. When he does return, sexual shit goes down.
Relationships: Aladdin/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	His Possession

"Hey Sinbad, have you seen Aladdin anywhere? I wanted to ask if he wanted to go into town, check out the market." Alibaba asks the purple-haired man, playfully punching his shoulder when he walks up to him. Sinbad smirks for a moment before schooling his expression and turning to the young dungeon capturer, clasping his hand on Alibaba's shoulder.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen him Alibaba, have you checked the courtyard?" He replies, tilting his head slightly with a delightful pleasure growing in his chest, knowing that the longer he stays here to talk, the longer little Aladdin has to stay tied up in his bedroom. Sinbad absolutely _loves _making the blue-haired boy wait, knowing he can't do anything until Sinbad comes and releases him since his restraints were locked with magic.__

__"I have, and I can't seem to find him anywhere! Maybe he went ahead without me," Alibaba sighs, rubbing the back of his neck with a disappointed expression on his features. "If that's the case, I guess I'll go ahead and go into town. Bye Sinbad." He walks off, waving his hand as he heads towards the front gates. Sinbad watches him as he leaves, smirking slightly before turning and continuing to walk towards his bedroom, his steps slow and deliberate. He'd left right after tying up his secret lover, claiming to have business to attend to. Truth of the matter is, he simply wants to make Aladdin wait, just like he had made Sinbad wait until he was 18. Of course, he had no problem with it, but that didn't mean he isn't going to have a little fun with teasing him back._ _

__When he finally reaches his bedroom, he pauses outside of the door and places his ear against the wood, listening for any noise originating from his Aladdin. He chuckles when he hears the smallest of whimpers, the gag in Aladdin's mouth likely muffling most of the sound. Lightly rapping his knuckles on the door, Sinbad closes his fingers around the knob and turns it slowly, trying to create a sense of anticipation for Aladdin as he pushes the door open._ _

__**~~Aladdin's POV~~ ******_ _

Ever since Sinbad left me tied up in his bedroom, I've been squirming and trying to escape my binds. I know I can't undo them, but the attempts to escape makes me harder from my helplessness. The cool metal ring around the base of my cock makes me whimper, beads of pre-cum dripping down my shaft as I wait in anticipation for Sinbad's return. I'm not sure how long I've been waiting, but when I finally hear the knocking at the door I jolt to my senses, glaring at the door with narrowed eyes as the knob slowly turns. I still find it hard to believe that he left me like this; completely tied up, gagged, and left helpless from the ring around my cock. This wasn't what I had expected to happen when I first entered his bedroom, dressed in a consort's outfit and asking him to finally, _finally, _fuck me.__

However, he'd simply kissed me and stroked my cock until I was begging before slipping the ring on and binding me with magic, making a shitty excuse as he left. I was so pissed at first, but now I'm excited since he's back, my cock weeping in anticipation at what's to come. There's no way he's going to deny me a second time. When the door opens, Sinbad walks in with a smirk as his eyes sweep up and down my body.

"My, my, my, someone is excited, aren't you baby?" His husky voice fills the silence, eyes darkening in lust as he walks over to me, the bed dipping slightly when he climbs onto it. With a smirk his fingers feather over my body, removing the gag from my lips before trailing his fingers down my chest all the way down to my previously untouched cock, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping lazily. I moan loudly, jerking my hips and panting softly as I look up at him from beneath my eyelashes.

"Please fuck me Sinbad, don't tease me anymore, please." I beg quietly, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut when his hand picks up the pace. He leans forward until his lips are right by my ear, blowing into it softly before grasping the soft flesh between his teeth and tugging it slightly, causing me to gasp and release a strangled moan. He adjusts his body so that his legs are on either side of my body and he's sitting on my thighs, his other hand moving to my chest and pinching my nipple harshly through the thin cloth of my top. I cry out and arch my back as much as the restraints will let me, tilting my head to the side as I whimper softly from the teasing.

"Just because I removed the gag doesn't mean you have the right to talk. I've waited for years to fuck you, I believe you can wait an hour or two." He smirks, sliding the hand on my cock underneath my skirt and between my ass cheeks, his thumb rubbing against my entrance. My eyes widen in surprise before I narrow them, and I manage to shift just enough so that the tip of his thumb presses inside. He looks at me in shock before looking down at his finger, and before I have a chance to react he shoves the rest of his thumb inside, making me cry out in discomfort.

"If you don't calm down and be patient, I'll fuck you raw and dry. I don't think you'd want your first time to leave you bloody and unable to sit for weeks." He threatens, moving his thumb in and out slowly to make sure I can feel the burn. I whimper as tears swell in my eyes, and I turn my head to the side to avoid looking at him as I try to think of something that can make him hurry up and fuck me properly. I hear him sigh as he removes his thumb, and he cups the side of my face to make me turn my head, forcing me to look at him. "Relax bunny. I would never do that to you." He reassures me, and I nod my head before pursing my lips and closing my eyes, my way of asking for a kiss without actually asking. He chuckles softly before leaning down and kissing me softly, sweeping his tongue along my bottom lip. I moan into the kiss and open my eyes when he pulls away, sticking out my bottom lip with a pout.

"Please fuck me, I want to feel you inside me Sinbad, please Master..." I whimper, looking up at him with a lustful glint in my eyes. He growls and slams his hands onto the bed, encasing my head between his arms as he glares down at me, grinding his crotch onto mine forcefully. Moaning loudly, I arch my back as I try to rub myself against him, my eyes glazing over with desire. "Please please please..." I ramble, consistently repeating that word like it's my own personal mantra.

"Shut the fuck up bunny, before I shove that gag back into that dirty mouth of yours." Sinbad commands, and I can't help but nod since I'm still trapped inside that daze. I barely notice him reaching over to his bedside table, grabbing a small vial and popping the cork off before pouring the contents of the vial on his cock and fingers. It's just then that I realize he took his clothes off, and I start to wonder when he took them off when he nudges a finger inside my entrance. I whimper in discomfort, but quickly find the intrusion pleasurable and I start to beg for more, making him push in a second finger all the way in. I squirm in delight, my mind foggy from the pleasure and discomfort alike. This isn't the first time he's fingered me before, but this'll be the first time we take it further. 

When he pulls his fingers out of me, I cry out from the absence and look up at him, a pleading look in my eyes. However, my silent plea is met with a smirk, and I notice him slowly pumping his own length while the contents of the vial drips from his cock and onto the blankets beneath us. Neither of us acknowledge it as he flips me over onto my stomach, grabbing my hips and yanking me back so that my ass is in the air with my face pressing against the pillows. I feel the magic binding my wrists dissolve, and I bring my hands to the sides of the pillow and grip it tightly, thankful that he's letting me brace myself for what's to come.

He nudges the head of his cock against my entrance, sliding it in as he moves his hands to my hips to hold me steady while listening to my mewls and whimpers. He doesn't stop pushing in until his hips are flush against my ass, bottoming out inside of me. Silent tears run down my face, the discomfort, pain, and stretch of the intrusion nothing like I imagined. I'm brought back by Sinbad stroking my hair and kissing the back of my neck and shoulders while he praises me, telling me how good I feel and how happy he is that I'm finally allowing him to take me. I shift slightly, moaning softly at the feeling of being completely full, and he takes that as his signal to start moving. 

He starts slowly, rocking his hips against mine as he gets me adjusted to his huge cock inside of me. Once I start begging him to fuck me harder, he digs his nails into my sides and does as I ask, pistoning his length in and out of me like a machine. I moan loudly, holding onto the pillow so hard that my knuckles are white from the strain, and I throw my head back with a gasp when the tip of his cock nudges something that sends electrifying jolts of pleasure through my body.

"Found it." He says with a smirk in his voice, and he starts aiming for that spot over and over again, making my vision go white with pleasure as I continue to cry out and scream his name. The only thing keeping me from cumming is the ring around my base, and I whimper at my inability to find my climax. Sliding my hand down, I attempt to get the ring off so that I can cum, the pleasure of being fucked after so long easily becoming too much. However, when he notices what I'm trying to do, he snarls and yanks my wrist away, slamming it onto the pillow and holding it there while his other hand grabs my free wrist and pins it to my back, and he uses this new position to fuck me even harder. 

"Don't you dare fucking touch yourself. You aren't allowed to touch what's mine, bunny. Don't forget that." He threatens, and I nod my head, praying he didn't notice the way my cock twitched when he said that. Slowing down his thrusts, I glance behind me with a pout and see him smirking devilishly, his eyes flashing threateningly as he pulls away completely before flipping me onto my back and ramming his cock back into me, grabbing and pinning my wrists above my head with one hand. As he continues to ravish me with his cock, slamming into that bundle of nerves that sets my skin on fire, I can't help but completely lose control of my body, allowing myself to become putty in his hands from the pent up pleasure that continues to build since I can't cum. My eyes roll into the back of my skull, my head lolling to the side as soft, punched out moans leave my lips. 

"You look so hot bunny," Sinbad groans into my ear, running his tongue along the ridge before grasping it gently between his teeth and biting down softly. "Fuck, I could fuck you for days. How would you like to stay here, huh? Always tied to my bed, mine to use whenever I feel like fucking someone. Wanna be my personal fuck-toy, bunny? Want to be Master's pet?" His eyes flash, and I can't help but moan loudly at the filthy words coming out of his mouth, my cock twitching painfully. He takes notice and reaches between our bodies, wrapping his fingers around my cock and pumping it while continuing to fuck me harshly, drool pooling from my lips as my mind is completely taken over by the fog.

"Mmm... How would you feel if I never let you cum, hmm? I just fuck you whenever I want, but you're never allowed to finish. I could keep this ring on you for however long I want, since it's bound with my magic. I'm the only one who can remove it, so even if I let you out of my bed you wouldn't be able to take it off. How would you feel about that, huh bunny?" He smirks, knowing I'm too far gone from the pleasure to be able to form a proper response. His words make me whimper, and I manage to look at him with desperation in my eyes. I feel like I'm about to explode, and the constant pressure on that magical bundle of nerves and his filthy words aren't helping. His thrusts start getting sloppy, but not once does he slow down.

"I should keep you here, keep you chained to my bed so that whenever I'm frustrated or pissed off by political nuisances, I can just come in here and fuck out my frustrations. Or..." He bites his lip thoughtfully before a smirk tilts the corners of his mouth, the look in his eyes making me shiver. Actually, my entire body is trembling from all the pleasurable sensations coursing through my body. "Or I could let you go, but not without marking every single inch of your skin, making sure everyone knows you belong to someone. Maybe I could get you a collar with my name on it, so everyone knows _who _you belong to." He whispers, and my eyes widen before my body starts convulsing, my need to cum sky-rocketing with every single word that spills from his lips. His hips start faltering in their thrusts, and he throws his head back as something warm fills me up, a loud growl emanating from his throat that would instantly make me cum if I didn't have this ring around my cock. He doesn't stop rocking into my body until every drop of his cum is inside me, and he slowly pulls out of me before releasing me and falling down beside me. Tears stream down my face after being trapped in my eyes for so long, and I continue to tremble as my hardness starts to ache. Sinbad rolls onto his side, facing me with a smirk as he looks at my weeping cock.__

__"Poor bunny... What are we going to do with that, hmm?" He purrs, reaching a hand out and flicking my tip to make me cry out. He chuckles before taking a dark look upon his features, wrapping his fingers around me and squeezing harshly. I cry out in pain, but for some reason that painful squeeze simply made it twitch instead of being a turn-off. Taking his hand off my cock, he moves it towards my throat and grips it tightly, squeezing until I start clawing at his hand from lack of breath, my natural instincts kicking in. However, I'd be lying if I say I'm not enjoying this. When he finally releases my throat, I take in gulps of air while tears stream down my face again, and I look up at him in confusion and fear. I'm not afraid that he'll hurt me or do something that I'm comfortable with, I'm more afraid that he won't allow me to cum after all of this. Sinbad glances down at his crotch before looking at me with a smirk, and I look down to see what he's smirking about. My eyes widen when I realize he's rock hard again, and I can't help but whimper with the need to have it inside of me again, even as his cum is still dripping from my hole. He sits up and leans against the headboard, propping a pillow behind his back before patting his lap and licking his lips._ _

__"Ride me bunny. Do that, and I'll let you cum." He says, staring at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I gulp nervously before carefully rolling onto all-fours and crawling towards him, mewling softly at the feeling of his cum rushing out of me and dripping onto the dirty blankets. Once I'm positioned on his lap, I sit up on my knees and reach behind me to grasp his cock, holding it carefully as I grasp his shoulder for stability. I look at him for confirmation, but his eyes are closed with a blissful expression on his face, so I slam myself down quickly before any doubts cross my mind. Throwing my head back, I gasp loudly as the lewd sound of squelching fills the room. I close my eyes and whimper softly, tilting my head forwards and resting it where my hand just was; on Sinbad's shoulder. Even though he was just inside of me, I still feel out of breath from his intrusion. His cock fills me up so well it's almost like he was made for me, with the tip of his cock nudging against the bundle of nerves from simply sitting on his lap._ _

__"Move." His breathless voice intrudes on my thoughts, making me gasp and adjust my body without moving my head. I really don't want him to watch my face so closely when he spears me on his cock. Starting slowly, I begin bouncing up and down his length while mine slaps against my lower stomach. Without warning, Sinbad grips my hair and yanks my head back to force me to look at him, and I can't help but gasp harshly. With one hand in my hair, he moves the other to my ass and lifts me up a little before adjusting his legs. However, I can't see what's he's doing since he's making me look at his face, so I'm thoroughly surprised when he starts nailing into me. My eyes roll into the back of my skull again, my mouth agape as he slams into my special spot over and over again as I moan and mewl with every thrust. After moving my legs so I can support myself, he reaches between our bodies to rest his hand on my cock._ _

__"Come on bunny, hold on to me." He whispers, stopping his thrusts for a moment as I instantly lift my shaky arms to wrap around his neck. Once he makes sure I'm situated properly, he grabs my hips in a bruising grip before he starts slamming up into me again. I cry out in pleasure, my nails raking along his shoulders in an attempt to ground myself, and the only thing keeping me from throwing my head back is the grip in my hair. With every nudge against that bundle of nerves, I mewl and claw at his back while praying for him to finally take off the ring, my pleasure reaching an explosive high._ _

__"P-Please Master, please please please..." I ramble mindlessly, my only focus is on the building pleasure that's starting to become painful again. Hearing him chuckle, I moan as I start grinding my cock against his stomach, completely forgetting about his hand until he moves it to release my cock from the ring, and he starts fisting it while using everything he has to slam against that special spot._ _

__"Cum for me bunny." He orders, and the moment those words leave his mouth I'm arching my back and screaming out my release, my vision blurring from the intensity of my climax. He continues to fuck me through my release, his own thrusts getting sloppy before he slams in all the way and cums inside of me again, clenching his jaw and groaning out his own climax. Releasing his grip on my hair, I fall forward and rest my head on his shoulder, my whole body going limp in his arms. Neither of us move for quite a while, and I can't help but begin to drift off. I vaguely remember him pulling out and climbing off the bed, only to return with a towel to clean both of us up. After doing that, he gently lifted me up and tore off the dirty blankets before setting me down gently. The last thing I remember is the warmth of his skin against my back, along with a very quiet whisper saying;_ _

__"I love you bunny. I'm so glad I waited for you."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I know not a lot of people read these, but if someone catches a typo please tell me so I can fix it.   
> <3  
> <3   
> <3


End file.
